Life as a Golem
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Allen finds himself transformed into a golem.
1. Night 1: White Golem

**Night 1: White Golem**

* * *

Allen Walker awoke with a splitting headache and crawled farther under his covers at the Exorcist Headquarters. He'd just returned from a mission the night before, and despite not feeling his greatest, hadn't gone to the infirmary. He debated about going today.

A pesky sound kept bothering him as he tried to go back to sleep. "Timcanpy," Allen mumbled, "go away, I'm tired."

"ALLEN!!" the voice cried. "ALLEN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!"

Allen didn't recognize this voice and glanced up at the bobbing yellow creature. Nothing seemed different about Timcanpy—he was fluttering his wings to stay in the air as always, and his small, circular, yellow body still had the large gold cross covering its face. Somehow, Timcanpy seemed bigger than usual.

At the sight of Allen, Timcanpy landed gingerly on the pillow in front of his owner. "Allen," he said, "I think you should take a look in the mirror."

Allen jumped up. "D-did you just t-t-talk?" he asked, surprised.

Timcanpy nodded—or bobbed his entire body, since he didn't really have a head. "Telepathically. All golems can do it."

Blinking, Allen walked over to the no giant mirror in his room. He jumped over to it, and almost fell of the dresser looking at himself. Instead of the boy with white hair, silver eyes, and scar over his cursed eye he was expecting, a small, white golem stared back. The wings were white and bat-like, and on his face was a large, upside-down red star. Allen raised his arm that contained his anti-Akuma weapon, and the golem lifted his stubby, red one. Allen wanted to scream, but he couldn't make a sound.

Timcanpy fluttered over. "Is that really me?" inquired a stunned Allen.

"Yes it is," Timcanpy replied. "I woke up this morning and you were like this."

"You mean golems sleep?"

"Of course we do. What do you think I do when I'm in your pocket, sleeve, or hood?" Timcanpy pointed out. "I think the Chief would know what to do about this."

Allen shuddered at the thought of going to Komui, the resident mad scientist. Still, it couldn't be helped—Komui was their best bet.

Timcanpy flapped his wings and took off, only to realize Allen had no idea how to fly. He turned back and alighted next to his owner. After a quick explanation of how to fly, he watched Allen's several attempts.

On the first try, Allen couldn't even get off of the dresser. The second made Timcanpy fall over laughing, since the Exorcist managed to take off and fall to the floor. The third try was the charm, even if Allen was having difficulty staying airborne.

Timcanpy bit the doorknob, turned it, and they were freed into the hallway.

"Wait up!" Allen cried as Timcanpy soared away. He flew as quickly as he could, but Timcanpy was losing him. Allen rushed around a corner, only to find that his golem had vanished. "Timcanpy!" he called. "Timcanpy! Where are you?"

Something moved behind him, making him freeze. Of course, because he was no longer flapping his wings, he crashed to the ground like a rock.

"You're a new one," commented a girl's voice. Allen glanced up into the beautiful face of Lenalee, his fellow Exorcist. Her long green hair was tied into her usual pigtails. "I wonder where you came from." She reached down and picked him up, only to drop him again and scream.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" asked Reever Wenham, a scientist that worked under Komui.

"It has the Millenium Earl's symbol! It has a pentagram like the Akuma!" she said quickly, invoking her Dark Boots.

Allen cried out and was nearly smashed. Timcanpy shoved him out of the way just in time. Everything went dark as Allen hit the wall.

* * *

That's it for now! I'm starting a D.Gray-Man fic, but I'd like to say a few things before I leave:

First of all, this is all going to be based on characters and events from books 1-5, as six has yet to come out yet, and—as far as I know—the anime is not in the USA yet.

Second, the manga has various spellings for the names. I'm going with the ones that appear most often, i.e. Lenalee instead of Linali (which occasionally pops up) and Reever instead of "Riba" (which is his name in the profile) and as far as I know, Timcanpy has always been spelled that way in the manga. Sorry for the confusion if you don't know what I'm talking about. XD

Thank you for reading this!


	2. Night 2: Mad Scientist

**Night 2: Mad Scientist**

The next thing Allen knew, Reever was carrying him down a familiar hallway.

"You know," Lenalee said, eyeing Allen, "there's something familiar about that golem."

Hopeful, Allen shouted, "It's me! Allen! Allen Walker! Lenalee!"

Timcanpy landed on Lenalee's shoulder. "They can't hear you. Only other golems get the telepathic link."

"Then do something!" Allen cried. "You always get across what you want to say to me!"

Timcanpy ruffled his wings a little. "I've tried, but they're just ignoring me. Wish I could do more to help, but I just can't get anything across to them."

"THEN BITE THEM!" Allen cried desperately. "They'll take me apart or something!" He recognized the hallway as the one connecting to Komui's laboratory.

Timcanpy seemed to grin. "Just waiting for your permission," he said right before biting Lenalee's ear. Lenalee cried out in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Reever asked, not noticing Timcanpy landing on his shoulder and preparing to bite him.

"Timcanpy bit me!" she said a moment too late. Timcanpy had already sunk his teeth into Reever's ear.

Surprised, Reever dropped Allen. Allen took the chance to zip away, or tried to. He was having difficulty staying in the air as usual. With a sigh, Timcanpy flew down. "Grab my tail with your teeth!"

Allen did as he was told. He opened his mouth wide and latched onto the golden golem. It wasn't easy, but he managed to hold on until Timcanpy halted in midair.

"Ow! Tim, what was that for?" Allen asked, as he hit the floor. "Tim?"

Timcanpy was staring at something just behind him. Allen glanced up and almost had a heart attack—if it was possible for a golem to have a heart attack. Komui was sipping his coffee as he stared at Allen. Inching backward, Allen desperately tried to recall how to fly. He spread his wings, launched himself in the air, hovered for a few minutes, and then was easily caught by Komui.

Timcanpy slapped his face. "Should I save you again?" he asked as Komui was carrying Allen away.

"Do anything, Timcanpy! Just help me!" Allen cried desperately.

Nodding, Timcanpy dived at Komui in an attempt to bite his ear, but couldn't reach. Confused, he flapped his wings harder. He turned and realized that Reever, ear still bleeding, had grabbed his tail.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reever asked, gripping the tail harder as Timcanpy tried to pull away. "Head Chief, I think that golem you caught has been messing around with Timcanpy."

"Interesting," Komui said, scrutinizing Allen. "I'll have to take it apart in my lab."

Allen heard this and desperately looked for an escape. If getting his arm fixed was painful, he didn't want to think what being taken apart by Komui would be like. Komui was holding around his middle so that he couldn't flap his wings or bite as Timcanpy always did. Reever held Timcanpy in the same way.

Life couldn't get any worse as far as Allen was concerned.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Short, but hey, no one seems to really care about poor Allen being a golem.


	3. Night 3: Reason

**Night 3: Reason**

Defeated, Allen stopped struggling as Komui and Reever headed for the lab. Nothing could possibly save him now. Nothing...

"Yuu!" called a happy voice. Ahead of them was the redhead, Lavi, glomping Kanda with a grin. "What's up, Yuu?" He then proceeded to grab Kanda's long, dark hair and started braiding it.

"I thought I told you," Kanda said, "TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!" He swung his katana, Mugen, at Lavi threateningly.

Lavi grinned. "Aw, come on! It's fun, Yuu! Besides, Allen wasn't in the cafeteria today!" His blue eyes fell upon Komui, Reever, and Lenalee. "Hey! What's that you got there?" he asked, running over. "A white golem?"

"We think it's a spy for the Millenium Earl," Reever explained. "After all, it convinced Timcanpy to bite us."

"So that's why your ears bleeding," Kanda said, uninterested. He then noticed the star on the golem. "Say, doesn't Bean Sprout have a star like that on his face?"

Allen perked up. He tried to nod, but Komui took this as an attempt to escape and squeezed harder. "How do you put up with this, Tim?" he asked helplessly.

Timcanpy ignored Allen's question and opened his mouth. A small light started glowing, and then a small image hovered in front of him.

The recording showed Allen in a feverish sleep. His forehead was covered in sweat, and he seemed to be in pain. A huge flash blinded everyone, and once the light faded, a white golem was snoozing on the pillow where Allen's head had been. Everyone looked from the image to the white golem in Komui's hand and then back to the recorded image.

"I thought you said you were asleep!" Allen said to Timcanpy.

Timcanpy closed his mouth and replied dully, "Apparently, I was half awake when I saw you turn into a golem, so I didn't remember it, but got a recording of it anyway."

Lenalee bent down a little to be eye-level with Allen. "Are... you really Allen?" she inquired. Allen felt Komui's grip loosen and quickly escaped. Once free of his hand, he bobbed in midair, attempting to nod. He didn't flap his wings enough to stay airborne, though, and dropped like a rock.

"You really should get better at flying," Timcanpy commented.

"Shut up," Allen said, pushing himself off the floor. He flapped his wings hard and managed to land in Lenalee's open hands.

Lavi bent over to look closely at Allen as well. "Wonder how he became a golem."

Reever said, "Why don't we go to the Head Chief's office and discus it there?" He touched his ear that had finally stopped bleeding. "That really hurt, Timcanpy," he commented to the yellow golem as they started walking.

With a nonchalant shrug, Kanda silently walked in the opposite direction toward his room. If Allen could have, he'd have slugged the Exorcist for being so cold.

Komui's office, as usual, was a complete mess. Sighing, Reever pushed papers off of the small sofa before the desk and somehow was able to excavate a place for Allen to sit on the garbage heap known as Komui's desk.

"Now then," Komui said, sitting down like the others, "did anyone notice anything strange before last night that could have possibly led to Allen's becoming a golem?"

Lenalee was the first to respond with: "Allen wasn't feeling well yesterday when he came back from his mission. I told him he should have gone to the infirmary, but he said it wasn't too bad and just went to bed. Lavi gave the report for him." She looked worriedly at Allen as if to say it was her fault for Allen's transformation. "Maybe if I'd made him go, none of this would have happened."

Clumsily, Allen flew onto Lenalee's shoulder. "It's not your fault," he said, despite knowing she couldn't understand him. "I was the idiot who didn't want to go."

"You know," suggested Lavi, "maybe Allen knows something we don't." He put his elbow his knee and rested his head in his hand. "I can't think of anything weird except Allen feeling sick either."

Everyone glanced at Allen, who fluttered back to his seat on the desk and thought hard. What could have happened that could turn him into a golem? And then it hit him. "Timcanpy! Do you have a recording of the Akuma fight yesterday?"

Confused, Timcanpy nodded and played it for the others to see. A large, grotesque Level Two Akuma was attacking Allen and Lavi. "Stop!" Allen shouted. Timcanpy did as he was told. "Can you zoom in or anything?" Allen inquired.

Once again, Timcanpy did as he was told and zoomed in on the Akuma and Allen, who was getting closer to slash him with his sword-arm. The thing was, Allen remembered something hitting him at the base of his neck right at that moment. As Timcanpy enlarged the image, it became apparent to the others what they were looking at.

"You think that Akuma did it?" Reever asked Allen. By this time, they'd assumed Timcanpy and Allen could communicate somehow.

"Hey, what's that?" Lavi asked, pointing.

Just barely piercing Allen's skin in the recording was a long, thin needle. "Go forward slowly, Timcanpy," Komui said. Frame by frame, the needle slowly went deeper and deeper into the base of Allen's neck, and Allen was flinching back from the sting of the needle's penetration. Timcanpy allowed the speed to return to normal. Allen landed and grabbed at where the needle had entered.

"_Ouch!_" the recording Allen cried in surprise.

"_What's up?_" the recording Lavi called back, lifting his size-shifting hammer above his head to strike the symbol of Fire.

"_I think a bug bit me,_" Allen called back. He turned back to the Akuma, his arm transforming into a gun. He fired it, but the Akuma dodged and retreated. Allen aimed a few more blasts, but his arm was shaking slightly and he missed.

"Now that I think about it," Lavi said when the recording was over, "it does seem a little weird that Allen couldn't hit the thing."

Komui adjusted his glasses. "So the Earl is somehow behind this, or at the very least, his Akuma." He took his glasses of and polished them with his shirt. "Lavi, when did Allen start feeling sick?"

After a moments thought, Lavi answered, "About halfway through the train ride home he said he had a headache. It wasn't till we got back that he really wasn't feeling good."

"Maybe if we took out the needle, Allen would turn back to normal?" Lenalee said.

"Brilliant idea!" Komui cried, jumping from his seat and grabbing Allen before anyone knew what was going on. "Let's get an x-ray to see where it is!"

Next thing Allen knew, he was alone and on a white table with what looked like an oversized camera pointed at him. It clicked a few times, and then vanished up into the ceiling. Komui came in from a door at the side a few minutes later with strange photographs. He scooped up Allen, and they returned to his office.

When the pictures were spread so everyone could see them, Komui pointed out what each one was of. He pointed to one of Allen's arm. "That light there is Allen's Innocence, and the black on his face is the curse" Komui explained. "Other than that, nothing seems different than any other human being. Technically, there's nothing wrong with Allen!"

"What's this?" Lenalee asked, pointing out a black spot on the picture.

Allen looked too. It wasn't a needle, but it looked like a cluster of black stars.

Reever clapped his fist into his palm. "I see! The needle's dissolving in Allen's body."

Allen felt himself go pale, and saw that the others had as well. "What does that mean?" Lavi asked.

"It means," Komui whispered, "that this could be permanent."

* * *

Muahahahaha... Cliff Hanger! Sorry it took so long to update! My life's been taken over by school. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Later guys! 


	4. Night 4: Search

**Night 4: Search**

"Permanent?!" everyone screamed. Allen stared around hopelessly for anything that would make it a dream. He couldn't be stuck as a golem forever!

Lenalee gasped. "But Allen's an Exorcist! Can't he use his Innocence to counteract the poison?"

Allen hadn't thought of this. He lifted up his stubby red leg and concentrated. Despite focusing as much as he could, nothing happened. He felt weak, and collapsed on the table.

"Allen!" Timcanpy cried. "Are you all right?" He landed next to his master and poked him. "Get up! They'll think of something. They always do!" Even Timcanpy knew, though, that the outlook was grim.

Lavi perked up. "Hey! Maybe if we find that Akuma and crush it, Allen'll turn back to normal!" He ginned.

"Lavi, you're a genius!" Reever said. He ran to Komui's phone that linked to the loudspeaker. "Kanda! Get to Head Chief Komui's office right away!" He turned to the others. "Do you have any idea where the Akuma could possibly be?"

"Uh..." Lavi crossed his arms and thought hard. "It flew west of where we were, so that would be my guess."

The door opened, and Kanda walked it. "What is it?"

"Thanks for getting here quickly," Reever said.

Komui sat at his desk as he always did when giving missions. "Kanda, you, Lenalee, and Lavi will go to the place of Allen and Lavi's last mission and find the Akuma that got away. You will be taking Allen with you, as his curse is probably still active and will be useful in finding the Akuma in question."

With a glare cold enough to freeze the Bahamas, Kanda replied, "And why do I have to go?"

Everyone except Komui and Lavi unwillingly flinched. Even Allen felt his blood turn to ice under Kanda's stare. Still, Komui shrugged it off and answered, "Because Lavi and my dear sister will need back up, and you're the only Exorcist available at the moment."

"Fine," Kanda said darkly. He turned and walked away. "Hurry it up."

"Coming, Yuu!" Lavi said happily. He received an evil look, but didn't care.

Lenalee scooped Allen up into her hands delicately. She gently placed him in her pocket and ran after the other two.

"Good luck!" Komui said, waving.

* * *

"How much longer?" Lavi complained on the train. He glanced at Allen, who was sitting in Lenalee's hands. "Hey, can I hold Allen?" he asked, grinning. When Timcanpy, who was sitting on Lenalee's head, opened his mouth threateningly, Lavi said quickly, "Sorry, it's just weird having a friend who's been turned into something small and... cute."

If Allen could have, he would've rolled his eyes. "Thank you Tim," he called up to his golem.

"No problem," Timcanpy replied. "I'm surprised it took him this long to get bored and want to play with you."

Allen chuckled. Lenalee smiled at him. "We're almost there. You'll be back to normal in no time at all."

Lavi started braiding Kanda's hair. "Can't this train go any faster? I wanna get that Akuma and turn Allen back too."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Kanda shouted.

Lenalee whispered, "Quiet down. People are starting to stare."

Allen felt sleepy. He opened his mouth and yawned, something he'd never seen Timcanpy do. Lavi flinched back, thinking that Allen would bite him. Allen noticed and shut his mouth quickly. He bowed his head apologetically and heard Timcanpy say, "I'll wake you up when we get there, don't worry. Golems sleep more than humans, especially when they're not in use." He soon took Timcanpy's advice and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Something awoke Allen, and it wasn't Timcanpy. It was a bothersome pain on his face. He reached up to scratch it, thinking it was an itch, when he felt the familiar lens. He jumped up and glanced at his friends, who were all fast asleep. Even Timcanpy was snoozing lazily. _'Where is the Akuma?'_ Allen thought, glancing around the train. They must have just reached a station, for the train was moving slowly past a platform and back onto the open track.

There it was! The creature was sitting a few seats back, disguised and an old woman with her granddaughter—another Akuma. Instinctively, Allen tried to activate his anti-Akuma weapon to no avail. Panic was taking over now. He couldn't fight.

Lenalee's hand twitched in reaction to his restless movements. Lenalee opened a weary eye and said, "What's wrong, Allen? We didn't miss our stop, did we?" She then saw the cursed lens that sat in front of Allen's star. "An Akuma?"

Allen nodded and pointed to the two in the back. He traced _2_ onto her hand, indicating that they were both quite powerful. Quickly and silently, Lenalee prodded both Lavi and Kanda.

Though Lavi was slow to understand, Kanda was quick to react and drew his Mugen. It was a good thing that the only people in the compartment were the Akuma besides them. Apparently, everyone had gotten off at the last station.

The small girl glanced up and said, "Oh look! Exorcists, grandma!" She then went through a grotesque transformation into a flower-like beast. "How wonderful they must taste!"

The old woman also transformed. She became a clawed monster with long arms and a giraffe neck. "Yes, how wonderful to have a snack while on the train!"

Timcanpy signaled for Allen to follow him, and they both sat in the open compartment above the seats where baggage was stored. Through the crack, Allen saw Kanda invoke his sword and slice the two Akuma in half.

"Yay Yuu!" Lavi cheered, hugging Kanda. "You sliced through them like a hot knife through butter!"

Kanda shoved the redheaded Exorcist off. "Just shut up. I don't want to have to kill you before we make it to our stop." He sat and started grumbling about the night-long train ride.

Allen and Timcanpy hopped down from their hiding places and settled comfortably back into their places from earlier. It was almost morning. The train would soon reach their destination.

They'd left Headquarters a little before noon, and were able to take the two o'clock train. Despite being a long trip, Allen stayed very calm. He had a feeling that the Akuma they were looking for was still somewhere near the last place he and Lavi saw it.

"What kind of Akuma are we looking for?" Kanda asked, watching the dark scenery brighten as the sun rose.

"A big hornet one," Lavi replied. "It's really ugly. We can't miss it."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but said nothing in reply.

After another hour, the train was starting to slow to a stop. The platform they exited on to was glowing a soft yellow in the early sunlight. Timcanpy stretched his wings wide, and flew into the air so Allen could sit on Lenalee's head instead.

"Do you have any idea where the Akuma could be, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked coldly. Allen shook his head. "You're useless."

"Bite him please," Allen said darkly to Timcanpy.

"No can do," Timcanpy replied. "He is helping you, after all." Timcanpy flew a little higher and looked around. Not a soul was moving around the town at such an early hour. "Any ideas where we can find the Akuma, Allen?"

Allen concentrated, and the lens appeared over his eye again. "There aren't any Akuma nearby," Allen muttered, making the lens disappear. "Maybe it's not hanging around anymore."

"So where do we go, Allen?" Lavi asked, thinking Allen's curse had activated because of an Akuma nearby. He was fingering his hammer.

Allen shook his head. Lenalee frowned, but then smiled. "Maybe Allen can't detect Akuma as far away because he's a golem now. There's a chance the Akuma is still hanging around somewhere, and we just have to find where it's hiding."

The group started searching the town. Allen and Lavi remembered what the Akuma looked like when disguised as a human—a beekeeper, ironically—so it couldn't hide very easily.

After hours of looking, passing people everywhere, the group stopped to get some breakfast at a small, outdoor restaurant. Allen looked longingly at the food, but didn't feel hungry in the least. "Golems don't eat," he had to remind himself, but the food looked delicious, and smelled even better. He sighed and took to looking around the street. The only odd thing he saw was a hungry cat, which he was much too high on Lenalee's head to have to worry about the creature eating him.

Then, the lens appeared over his eye. He saw the Akuma walking past them. He tapped Lenalee's head.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lenalee inquired, but saw what Allen was pointing at. "There it is," she hissed to the others.

"Great!" Lavi said, standing up. "That's definitely the same one. Let's corner it and bust it up really good." He grinned as he pulled out his hammer.

They'd already paid for the food, so the group dashed after the Akuma. The Akuma-in-disguise turned the corner into an empty park and stopped by a grove of trees.

"It seems you're back, Exorcists," he cackled. The man transformed into a huge wasp, stinger at the ready. "I can't wait to kill you just like that white-haired kid!"

Lavi twirled his hammer. As it whirled around, it steadily got bigger, until it was as big as the over-sized hornet. "Prepare to be squashed like a bug!" Lavi said, swinging the hammer the hammer down on the Akuma.

The hornet easily dodged. "I seem to remember this from before," the Akuma sneered. "Maybe you should practice your aim!"

"He wasn't aiming for you," Kanda said from behind the Akuma. He stabbed hard at its head. "He was making you move to me!"

The Akuma barely maneuvered away from Kanda's blade. It still received a huge gash. The Akuma spun toward Lenalee, who was approaching too quickly to dodge, and shot a needle at her. "Die, Exorcist!"

Allen dived in the needle's path, allowing Lenalee to smash the Akuma to pieces. "Allen!" Lenalee cried, diving to catch the limp golem. "Allen, are you all right? Answer me!"

Lavi ran over and poked Allen. Kanda followed behind slowly. "Bean Sprout," Kanda said coldly. "You've taken harder hits that a stupid needle. Get up."

Timcanpy landed on Lenalee's wrist, and said, "Allen, can you hear me? We golems are practically indestructible. Just get up."

Allen twitched, and rolled over onto his stomach. He glanced at his wing, where the needle still was embedded. "Ow, that hurt..." he muttered half heartedly as Tim pulled it out. The hole closed almost instantly. "I'll never let you get smashed again, Tim," Allen told his golem. "If it hurts this much to be hit by a needle, it must really hurt to get broken."

Timcanpy chuckled, but stopped. "Wait, shouldn't you be back to normal? The Akuma's gone."

Lavi seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "Maybe it's already permanent!"

Kanda shrugged. "Let's just get back to the Black Order. We'll let Komui worry about it."

Lenalee stood and followed the others. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Allen," she said, her voice quivering. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

No one believed Lenalee, not even herself.

* * *

All right, I lied to all those people I told I'd be updating another fic before this one. I found spare time in class to update this one (the other's a work-in-progress on my home computer).

I'll be finishing this fic soon, I promise.


	5. Night 5: Undo

**Night 5: Undo**

Everyone was silent on the way back to the Black Order and for days afterward. Allen showed no signs of returning to normal, and Komui had all but given up on finding a cure for him. Even Lavi, who was never depressed, was becoming a little gloomy.

Timcanpy stayed with Allen, helping him fly and defending him from the other golems.

"And don't come back, freak!" one golem called after Allen and Timcanpy as they flew away.

"Are all the normal golems jerks?" Allen inquired when they landed on a railing. He started nursing the small crack on his arm that the other golems had caused.

Timcanpy shrugged. "They're idiots. I have a mind and can think for myself. They're all lemmings and do whatever they're told."

"There you two are!" Lenalee said, faking a smile. She held out a hand for Allen to sit in. "Can I talk to you, Allen?"

Allen nodded and hopped into her palm. "See ya later, Tim!" he called to Timcanpy as Lenalee walked away.

"Allen, this is really important," Lenalee said. "They're going to take your Innocence from you. You can't fight or activate your anti-Akuma weapon as a golem, so they think they can find another Accommodator for it."

They entered the Science Department. Komui and Reever were waiting for them. "You explained what we were going to do?" Reever asked, halfheartedly. When both Lenalee and Allen nodded, Reever held out a hand to take Allen. "We'll take him to Hevlaska and have the Innocence removed."

Allen didn't move. "Allen? Did you hear him?" Komui asked. "I know your upset about this, but we can't have an Exorcist that can't fight Akuma."

That wasn't it at all. Allen felt hot, as if he were in an oven. His wings hurt, and with a crackling noise, they started shrinking. His body was getting longer, and with a huge explosion of pain, his stubby arms split into hands with fingers.

Lenalee put him down on the floor and backed away, eyes the size of dinner plates. Reever jumped back in surprise, and Komui shifted his glasses in minor confusion.

Minutes ticked by, but each felt like a agonizing hours to Allen. Allen's body glowed for a moment, and then he was curled up on the ground, completely human once again.

Aching all over, Allen sat up and looked at his hands. He felt his face, his hair, his arms. "I'm me again," he said, surprised. He then covered himself up, turning bright red when he realized Lenalee had turned away and covered her eyes. "Sorry, Lenalee!" he cried. "Komui! Give me your coat or something!"

"You're not getting my coat," Komui said, hugging his coat close to him. Reever rolled his eyes and handed Allen his own lab coat.

"That was rather unexpected," Reever said as Allen put on the coat and buttoned it up all the way. "Lenalee, it's safe to turn around now."

She did. Her face was just as red as Allen's. "Sorry about that," Allen said quietly.

"I'm just glad your back to normal," Lenalee replied, her face still burning. "I just want to know why it took so long for you to turn back."

Komui shifted his glasses again. "My guess is that the Innocence was purifying the poison in the second needle as well as the first. If my hypothesis is correct, Allen would have turned back to normal, even if we hadn't destroyed that Akuma!"

Allen wanted to punch Komui, but held back the urge. Komui then grinned and said, "Good timing turning back too! The Finders have discovered an Innocence, and you'll have to—"

He couldn't finish because Timcanpy had entered without anyone noticing and bit Komui's ear. Allen laughed as Tim landed on his shoulder and happily rubbed against Allen's face. "Thanks Tim! I'm glad to be back too."

And everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as anything ever got at Headquarters.

* * *

That's it for this fic! I know I lied again about updating another fic before this one, but I once again had spare time in class to type this up. XD

I'd like to thank a few people, too!

**Neko-sama no Kokoro** for being the first reviewer! (gives Neko-sama a Allen-Golem plushie)

**My brother** for letting me use the computer long enough to type this and update. (promises him more computer time)

**Katsura Hoshino** for creating Allen, Timcanpy, Lenalee, and everyone else that appeared in this fic and for writing one of the coolest manga ever!

**All you readers** for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read and possibly review! Thanks for all the support!


End file.
